You always make me smile
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "The way I loved you". C'est nouveau pour lui. Il a totalement perdu l'habitude de ne plus être seul dans un lit. De ne plus manger avec pour unique compagnie sa solitude. De sourire lorsque des lèvres fines et douces se posent sur sa joue. De sentir des doigts s'entremêler aux siens. De partager enfin à nouveau la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aime...


_Devinez qui revoilà ! Ça va, je ne vous avais pas trop manqué ? Oui ? Affreusement ? J'espère bien. J'aime vous torturer un peu entre deux updates, ça permet d'entretenir le mystère et de me laisser désirer. Et oui, c'est la vie, c'est comme ça, il faut bien torturer ses lecteurs de temps à autre, non ? Sinon, à quoi peut bien servir d'avoir des lecteurs constamment présents lors des updates ? (Je plaisante bien sûr ! xD)  
Anyway, j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite autant que vous semblez avoir apprécié les précédentes. Je ne sais pas si quelque chose suivra celle-ci, j'y réfléchis encore. N'hésitez donc pas à le faire part de vos avis concernant une certaine envie de suite, je suis ouverte à tout avis de votre part (même si c'est juste pour demander une suite, pas de soucis).  
Comme pour le précédent, si vous avez déjà lu ceux de cette 'série', il n'est pas nécessaire d'ajouter quoi que ce soit afin de faciliter votre compréhension de cet OS. Il entre dans la __continuité exacte de "U Turn (Lily)" et "The way I loved you", y a pas plus compliqué.  
N'empêches... Vous vous rendez compte ? Dans moins d'un mois et demi, Mandie sera au concert de Hugh. Elle a hâte. Mandie a même plus que hâte. Elle trépigne d'impatience. Dans deux semaines, elle n'aura d'ailleurs plus cours. Dans deux semaines, à elle les vacances !  
Bref, voilà l'OS. Je croise les doigts pour qu'il soit à votre goût, et pour qu'il ne vous déçoit pas. Vos reviews sont donc les bienvenues, c'est un tel plaisir de les recevoir !  
Allez, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et on se retrouve bientôt.  
See ya people ! :D  
PS : La chanson est "You always make me smile", de Kyle Andrew (si vous ne la connaissez pas, je vous conseille de l'écouter. Mieux encore, allez regarder la vidéo faite par NCISmélanie "You always make me smille". Une vraie merveille, un petit bijou. _

* * *

_**You always make me smile**_

C'était nouveau pour lui. Il avait totalement perdu l'habitude de ne plus être seul dans un lit. De ne plus manger avec pour unique compagnie sa solitude. De sourire lorsque des lèvres fines et douces se posaient sur sa joue. De sentir des doigts s'entremêler aux siens. De partager enfin à nouveau la vie de quelqu'un qu'il aimait.

Dès son premier jour dans la villa, il s'était mis en tête d'apprendre le maximum d'informations au sujet de sa fille. Il avait épluché les albums photos, découvrant toujours avec ravissement que cette dernière était réellement adorable, belle, en résumé le portrait craché de sa mère. Comment avait-il pu se tenir éloigné d'elles dix ans durant ? Comment avait-il pu se convaincre qu'il avait le bon choix en les abandonnant ? Il avait manqué tellement d'étapes importantes de leur vie...

Lisa ne cessait de le rassurer à ce sujet, lui répétant que ni elle, ni Lily ne lui en voulaient. Que rien ne leur ferait plus plaisir que son retour parmi elles. Mais pourtant, il demeurait sceptique. Peut-être parce que, pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore du faire face à l'adolescente.

Le matin du retour de celle-ci, House tourna encore et encore dans le lit qu'il partageait avec Lisa. Cela faisait déjà six jours qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais en dehors de baisers amoureux échangés, ils n'étaient pas encore allés plus loin. Ils se contentaient de dormir ensemble, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il la fixait tendrement, ses doigts glissant dans ses boucles ébènes. Elle était si belle, qu'importait les circonstances ! Il pouvait sentir son souffle frôler sa peau, chatouiller les poils de son torse.

Il ne voulait pas la réveiller. Non, elle avait besoin de repos, et il pouvait attendre. Ses yeux valsaient sans cesse en direction du réveil, comme s'il craignait de s'endormir trop longtemps et de manquer l'heure à laquelle ils devaient aller récupérer leur fille chez son amie.

Heureusement pour lui Cuddy, fidèle à ses habitudes, ne tarda pas à ouvrir les yeux, et croisa aussitôt son regard. Avec tendresse, elle prit le temps de caresser sa joue, avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y répondit aussitôt, repoussant ses mèches brunes derrière ses oreilles.

**- Salut toi... **Fit-elle, encore un peu groggy.  
**- Hey... **Répondit-il en retour.  
**- Ça fait longtemps que tu me regardes dormir ? **Ajouta-t-elle en s'étirant avant de retirer le drap qui la couvrait.  
**- Pas trop non... **Déclara-t-il en s'asseyant sur le matelas.

Elle fit de même, et se plaça derrière lui, son buste contre le dos de l'homme tandis que ses bras s'enroulaient autour de son cou. Il positionna ses mains sur les siennes et ferma les yeux, prenant une grande respiration.

**- Elle va me détester, c'est certain**, fit-il en soupirant.  
**- House, elle a envie de voir son père**, assura-t-elle. **Elle ne t'a jamais détesté. Certes, elle regrettait ton absence, mais crois moi, elle t'a tout pardonné...**

Il haussa faiblement les épaules, serrant la jeune femme plus fort encore contre lui. Elle déposa un baiser au creux de sa nuque puis se leva, laissant apparaître aux yeux de House ses longues jambes fines sous son pyja-short. Il profita de la vue, et tendit la main pour attraper sa canne.

Il se releva et la suivit dans la cuisine, où ils s'installèrent autour du comptoir devant une bonne tasse à café et des tartines. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, le pouce de Lisa caressant la paume de la main de House.

Deux heures et un habillage plus tard, ils étaient fin prêts pour se rendre chez Susan. Une vilaine boule tordait l'estomac de l'homme alors qu'il montait sur le siège passager de la Lexus. Elle lui adressa un tendre sourire et mit le contact, lançant le véhicule dans les rues de Boston. Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver à destination, et lorsqu'elle coupa le contact, il se tourna vers Cuddy, tous ses muscles tendus.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et se pencha, unissant ses lèvres aux siennes. Ce baiser le détendit quelque peu, et une fois leurs bouches séparées, il ouvrit sa portière et s'extirpa du véhicule. Lisa le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, et tendit la main vers la sienne. Il la prit, attachant ses doigts aux siens. Elle lui adressa un sourire des plus adorables, et le cœur du Diagnosticien ressentit un regain de courage.

Main dans la main, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison, mais House se stoppa au beau milieu de l'allée. Elle le fixa surprise, les yeux écarquillés, alors qu'il lui faisait signe de continuer sans elle.

**- Si je suis déjà sur le perron, les retrouvailles ne seront pas aussi 'fleurs bleues' que les nôtres**, nota-t-il alors, ce qui retira instantanément un grand poids des épaules de la jeune femme.  
**- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sombre idiot**, le taquina-t-elle en poursuivant sa route, ondulant des hanches en sachant éperdument qu'il ne la lâchait pas un seul instant du regard.

Son poing cogna la surface boisée, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Lauren, la mère de Susan. Les deux femmes se saluèrent et discutèrent le temps que Lily finisse de rassembler ses affaires et câline sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière salua ensuite ses hôtes et embrassa la joue de sa génitrice, avant de se tourner vers la Lexus. Mais ce qu'elle vit dans l'allée lui coupa le souffle, et de stupeur, elle laissa retomber son sac au sol. Elle tourna la tête, interrogeant sa génitrice du regard. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête, un ravissant sourire aux lèvres.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à Lily pour qu'elle retrouve le plein usage de ses membres. Elle se précipita vers lui, mais s'arrêta tout juste un mètre avant, ne sachant plus que faire. Après tout, elle ne faisait plus le même poids qu'à ses cinq ans, ni la même taille. Et il ne fallait pas l'oublier, mais il avait toujours sa canne, sa jambe ne supporterait pas un tel poids.

Il ouvrit les bras, et elle parcourut la distance restante plus vite que jamais, se plaquant aussitôt contre lui. Il l'enveloppa maladroitement, et déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne. Il ne savait plus que dire, plus que faire. Sa fille avait tellement grandi depuis le temps, elle était si belle à présent ! - non pas qu'elle ait été laide par le passé, loin de là-. Et lui, il se sentait tel un gros idiot, qui avait eu faux sur tout la ligne.

Lisa ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, les tirant de cette bulle dans laquelle ils semblaient se trouver. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient prononcé un mot, et toujours silencieusement ils s'installèrent à l'intérieur de la Lexus. Assise à l'arrière, Lily jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts. Que pouvait-elle bien dire pour entamer une conversation, dix ans après son départ ?

Mais finalement, House fut le premier à parler. Avec hésitation certes, mais il se lança. De toute façon, c'était quitte ou double. Ça passait, ou ça cassait.

**- Tu sais Lily... Ça m'a fait plaisir de recevoir ta lettre**, avoua-t-elle. **Tu me diras combien t'as coûté ton détective, je te rembourserai.  
****- Pas la peine, ce n'était pas grand chose... **Assura l'adolescente, le regard fixant l'extérieur de l'habitacle.  
**- Chérie, House a pris sa guitare avec lui, vous allez pouvoir jouer ensemble**, s'empressa d'ajouter Cuddy.  
**- Alors... Pour le moment, tu restes... À la maison ? **Demanda la plus jeune, détournant enfin la tête vers les deux adultes à l'avant.  
**- Si tu veux bien de moi, oui**, promit House.  
**- Et... Tu... Ne partiras plus cette fois ? **Bafouilla-t-elle, le regard fuyant à nouveau.  
**- Si tu est d'accord de me laisser revenir dans ta vie, alors non je ne fuirai plus. Mais seulement si tu le souhaites**, répondit-il en serrant le pommeau de sa canne dans sa main.

Lentement, Lily tendit la main, penchée en avant, et la posa sur l'épaule de son paternelle. Bon sang, elle avait encore du mal à réaliser, il était bien là en chaire et en os devant elle... Depuis le temps qu'elle avait entendu ça !

**- Si tu promets de baisser la cuvette des toilettes après ton passage, et de ne pas m'embarrasser devant mes amis, alors ça devrait le faire**, plaisanta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. **Et SURTOUT de ne pas me voler mes Oréos.**  
**- Ça risque d'être difficile, mais je peux faire des efforts**, déclara-t-il.

Le reste du trajet se déroula plutôt tranquillement, et enfin ils rentrèrent à la villa. Sitôt arrivée, le visage de Lily s'illumina en remarquant une guitare, plus exactement une de la marque Esteve. Elle était plus que consciente du prix d'un tel instrument, et demeura soufflée devant la splendeur de l'objet.

**- Wow ! **S'exclama la jeune musicienne.

House afficha un large sourire et s'avança lui aussi, se risquant à placer son bras autour des épaules de sa fille. Il pouvait voir ses yeux briller d'émerveillement et il devait l'avouer, cette expression lui avait drôlement manqué pendant toutes ces années.

**- C'est une édition limitée, pour les cinquante ans de la marque, n'est-ce pas ? **Poursuivit-elle tandis qu'un peu plus loin, sa mère les admirait, tout sourire.  
**- Yep, avec table en cèdre massif**, ajouta-t-il. **Fond et éclisses palissandre Madagascar massif.  
- Touche ébène, avec étui ? Et finition au vernis tampon ? **S'étouffa-t-elle presque, ses pupilles ne pouvant se détacher un seul instant de la guitare.  
**- Dans le mille ! **Fit-il avant de se tourner vers Cuddy. **Tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle s'y connaissait très bien en instruments !**

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en riant doucement, et s'approcha, sa main trouvant instantanément celle de l'homme.

**- Si tu veux Lily, tu pourras en jouer un peu plus tard**, promit alors l'infirme. **Mais tu devras d'abord me montrer ce que tu vaux en musique !**

Le soir venu et après un succulent repas partagé ensemble, l'adolescente embrassa sa mère, enlaça brièvement son père – si elle se souvenait bien d'une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas du genre grosses embrassades - et regagna sa chambre. Là, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas, immergeant sa tête dans son oreiller. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Bien trop beau pour durer. Voilà que cela faisait dix ans qu'il était parti, et à présent qu'il était de retour, semblant toujours aussi amoureux de sa mère, Lily craignait qu'une fois de plus, le rêve prenne fin. Qu'à nouveau sa mère et elle se retrouvent seules, abandonnées une fois de plus. Qu'à nouveau leur famille éclate et que cette fois, elle ne revoit jamais plus son père. Comment pouvait-elle profiter du présent en craignant l'avenir ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas même sa porte s'ouvrir, et ne se rendit compte d'une présence qu'une fois qu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle sortit la tête, croisant deux billes bleu océan, tandis qu'un pouce redessinait les courbes de sa joue. Elle déglutit difficilement, et s'assit sur le lit, l'invitant à faire de même.

**- Lily, je tenais à m'excuser une nouvelle fois... **Souffla-t-il en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts. **Pour avoir disparu sans laisser de traces durant toutes ces années. Pour ne pas avoir été présent pour ta mère et toi... C'était stupide.  
- Si tu l'a fait, c'est que tu avais tes raisons**, le stoppa-t-elle. **Bonnes ou mauvaises, tu avais tes raisons.  
- Certes, mais elles étaient totalement idiotes**, fit-il remarquer. **Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne, et je vous ai fait souffrir en croyant bien faire. Je voulais vous protéger, et je n'étais pas même fichu de le faire.  
- Ça, c'est ce que tu croyais**, siffla-t-elle. **Moi, j'ai le souvenir d'un père qui était toujours là pour moi les cinq premières années de mon existence. Puis qui a disparu du jour au lendemain.  
- Lily... Ma santé mentale aurait pu représenté un danger pour vous ! **Se défendit-il. **Je devais m'éloigner...  
- Le temps de te faire soigner à Mayfield oui**, nota la jeune brune. **Mais ensuite, tu aurais pu revenir. Ou donner de tes nouvelles. Mais non, tu t'es évanoui dans la nature.  
- Pour t'éviter de vivre avec la honte d'un père qui hallucinait ! **S'exclama-t-il plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **J'ai paniqué, okay ? Et il n'était pas question que ma famille subisse mon état. Je ne voulais pas vous voir mettre vos vies de côté sous prétexte que je devenais fou.**

Lily se passa la main sur le visage, et repoussa ses longs cheveux bruns en arrière. Elle attrapa ensuite un coussin, qu'elle serra contre sa poitrine. Il la regarda sans rien dire, ne pouvant qu'observer le mal qu'il lui avait fait vivre s'exprimer au grand jour.

**- Mais Maman et moi, on aurait fait ça pour toi**, reprit-elle. **On t'aurait aidé, on se serait battu pour toi. Au lieu de ça, tu n'as pas cherché à trouver une solution avec nous, tu as tout bonnement fui.  
- Et c'était idiot, je le reconnais**, assura-t-il. **Tu crois que ça a été facile de tout laisser tomber du jour au lendemain ? D'abandonner fiancée et fille et de refaire sa vie ailleurs ? Tous les jours je pensais à vous, et au mal que je vous avais fait. Je n'arrêtai pas d'essayer de me convaincre que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous. Et ça fonctionnait à peu près, jusqu'à ce que je reçoive ta lettre, et que je comprenne que j'avais tord sur tout la ligne. Je vous aime, à un point inimaginable.**

De grosses larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la Demoiselle, qui envoya valser le coussin au loin et se précipita dans les bras de son père, où elle fondit en larmes comme jamais. Il la fit basculer comme il put sur sa cuisse valide, frottant doucement son échine.

**- Lily, pardonne moi.. **L'implora-t-il.  
**- Pa...Papa, on t'a pardonné depuis bien longtemps avec Maman**, promit-elle. **On ne t'en a jamais voulu, on espérait simplement ton retour... Alors promets moi que tu ne repartiras plus comme ça...**

Il la berça contre son torse, déposant de temps à autre quelques baisers sur ses cheveux. Elle sentait bon la vanille, comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Il avait toujours apprécié cette odeur sur elle, et savoir qu'elle n'avait pas changé durant tout ce temps le rassurait en partie.

**- C'est juré, cette fois-ci, on ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement ! **Déclara-t-il avant de lui faire relever le menton. **Hey Princesse... Je t'aime, ne l'oublies jamais, okay?**

Pour toute réponse, elle posa ses lèvres sur sa joue et l'embrassa bruyamment, ses bras enroulés autour de son cou. Il balaya ensuite les quelques larmes scintillant encore sur ses joues délicates et se saisit de sa canne avant de se relever.

Et puis, une autre semaine avait passé. Ils redécouvraient petit à petit ce que c'était de former une famille, ce qui n'était franchement pas pour leur déplaire. House avait découvert à quel point sa fille était réellement douée dans tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et il était plus que fier d'elle à chaque fois. Elle avait même essayé sa guitare, entonnant une chanson qui avait tout de suite plu à l'ancien Diagnosticien du PPTH. Une chanson qu'elle lui avait appris à interpréter, et qu'ils aimaient jouer ensemble.

Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, avec pour public Lisa, ils se mirent à l'interpréter d'une même voix. Leurs doigts couraient sur les cordes sans aucune hésitation, ils souriaient largement. A nouveau, ils formaient une famille, une vraie famille. Et cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas pu partager de tels moments comme ceux-ci. Et House devait le reconnaître, mais les lyrics parlaient pour lui.

_« **I like your messy hair,**_

_**I like the clothes you wear.**_

_**I like the way you sing, **_

_**And when you dance with me**. »_

Il avait toujours aimer la coiffure de Lisa. Qu'elle ait pris de les coiffer habilement, ou totalement décoiffée au réveil le matin. C'était fou comme, même avec un rien, elle était tout simplement fabuleuse. Pas besoin d'artifices à sa beauté, elle rayonnait au naturel, et plus les années passaient, plus il lui semblait qu'elle s'embellissait encore – lui qui songeait que cela n'était pas possible, il reconnaissait avoir tord -. Il adorait le genre de vêtements qu'elle portait, et cette façon qu'ils avaient de sublimer ses formes. D'autant plus qu'il avait découvert, avec délice, qu'elle portait encore tout ce qu'il préférait. Il aimait aussi sa façon de chanter – pas toujours très juste, mais il s'en fichait -, et de danser. Elle avait sa manière bien à elle de se lâcher dans ses moments-là, et de se déchaîner dans tous les sens. Il adorait la voir faire de petits sauts en agitant les bras, sa chevelure brune s'agitant en rythme. Mais il aimait aussi sincèrement la tenir dans ses bras, voir sa tête reposer sur son épaule, pouvoir humer son parfum délicat lorsqu'ensemble ils dansaient un slow. C'était certes rare à cause de la jambe estropiée du médecin, mais lorsque cela arrivait, il en profitait autant que possible et ne s'en plaignait aucunement.

_**« I don't know why I love you,  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you .  
Oh wait !  
It's cause you make me smile,  
You always make me smile. »**_

Mais si toutes ces années loin de Cuddy lui avaient bien appris une chose, c'était à quel point il l'aimait. Jamais il ne pourrait fournir d'explications à ce sujet, il en était conscient. Mais il l'aimait, tout simplement. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il lui était impossible de cesser de penser à elle, et la distance lui avait fourni des preuves plus que valides et évidentes. Quoi que... Peut-être l'aimait-il si fort parce que, justement, elle le faisait sourire. Elle le faisait sourire tout le temps, chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur lui, qu'elle rentrait dans son jeu, ou tout simplement, qu'elle lui offrait un de ces rictus dont elle seule avait le secret.

_**« I like that rainbow pair,  
Of gym shoes that you wear.  
I like the chance you take,  
I like the mess you make. »**_

Quelques jours plus tôt, il avait remarqué une de ses paires de baskets, dont il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'apprécier. Car elle représentait tellement Cuddy ! Multicolores, et féminines. Car même lorsqu'elle faisait du jogging, elle restait la Lisa belle et séduisante qu'elle était en jupe tailleur et décolleté. Alors, lorsqu'elle les avait enfilé devant lui pour son jogging matinal tandis qu'il prenait son petit déjeuner, il n'avait pu que s'en régaler. D'autant plus lorsqu'elle était revenue de son sport, la sueur brillant sur sa peau satinée. Il adorait aussi la voir prendre des risques, et regrettait souvent toutes les fois où elle s'était parjurée pour le protéger. Jamais personne ne s'était autant battu pour lui, et sa reconnaissance envers elle ne suffirait jamais à lui faire savoir combien il l'en remerciait. Sans parler de toutes les fois où elle se lâchait pleinement, et qu'il avait le plaisir de voir une autre Lisa Cuddy. Une Lisa qui pourrait vous vider son dressing en un rien de temps sous prétexte qu'elle est à la recherche de la tenue parfaite, ou qui pourrait saccager sa salle de bains parce que son mascara demeure introuvable. Au fond, c'était pour des tas de petits détails comme ceux-ci qu'elle était si unique à ses yeux et qu'il l'aimait si fort...  
_  
« _**_I don't know why I love you,_  
_I just know I can't stop thinking of you._  
_Oh wait !_  
_It's cause you make me smile,_  
_You always make me smile. »_**

Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de la Doyenne. Elle se déhanchait sur la musique qui se dégageaient de leurs guitares, le visage rayonnant. Elle était si belle, si parfaite, si... WOW ! Les mots ne suffisaient pas à décrire à quel point elle était adorable. Il s'en faisait la promesse, jamais plus il ne partirait. Oh non, il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille et, quoi qu'il arrive, il n'était plus question de s'en séparer une fois de plus. Elle avait su l'attendre, elle avait mis de côté sa vie sentimentale en attendant son retour. Peu de femmes l'auraient fait pour un homme tel que lui, il le savait. Mais elle, elle était différente des autres. Elle le rendait heureux, elle le rendait meilleur. Et il ne pouvait rêver meilleure femme dans sa vie. Elle seule avait la méthode infaillible pour le faire sourire, elle était l'unique femme qui obnubilait ses pensées – bien sûr, il ne considérait pas sa fille comme une femme, il n'était pas prêt à s'avouer que sa fille devenait une jeune fille plus que ravissante et qui tenait une place importante dans sa vie maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé -. Alors peu lui importait de ne pas connaître la raison exacte de son amour pour elle, car il n'y avais pas d'autres mots pour définir ce qu'il ressentait : il l'aimait, de tout son cœur.

**_« I like that rainbow pair,_  
_Of gym shoes that you wear._  
_I like the way you sing,_  
_And when you dance with me. »_**

Son regard se posa ensuite sur sa fille. Elle balançait la tête de gauche à droite sur le tempo de leur musique, ses cheveux bruns s'agitant en même temps. Les mots s'échappaient de ses lèvres avec malice et délice, elle prenait un malin plaisir à interpréter cette chanson. Ses pieds frappaient le sol en cadence, ses converses bariolées dansant presque sur le parquet. Rien à redire à son sujet, elle était le portrait exact de sa mère, avec bien sûr des ressemblances hérédités de lui. C'est fou ce qu'il pouvait être fier d'elle, de ce qu'elle était devenue. Et qu'elle ait acceptée qu'il fasse à nouveau partie de sa vie...

_**« I like the face you make,  
And when you dance with me.**_  
_**I like the rules you break,  
And when you dance with me. »**_

Il avait toujours craqué sur les mimiques de Cuddy. Qu'elle grimace ou qu'il s'agisse d'une simple moue accompagnant ses propos, il avait toujours adoré la voir faire. Et il les retrouvait avec plaisir chez sa fille, la chaire de leurs chaires. Tout comme cette façon de s'agiter sur la musique. L'une comme l'autre étaient toujours prêtes à enfreindre les règles s'il le fallait, et il adorait cette facette de leur personnalité – même si, pour le moment, il n'avait pas encore pu jugé de cela concernant Lily, hormis de par les récits que sa mère lui en avait fait -. Il aimait tout chez elles, et se sentait comme l'homme le plus chanceux du monde en les voyant ainsi. Comment avait-il pu demeurer si longtemps loin d'elles ?

_**« I like the cake you bake,  
And when you dance with me.  
I like the chance you take,  
So won't you dance with me. »**_

Il avait pu le découvrir durant les deux semaines qu'il avait déjà passé avec elle depuis leurs retrouvailles, Lisa s'était largement améliorée en cuisine. Elle n'essayait plus de l'empoisonner à chaque bouchée – comme, à l'époque où Lily était encore petite et qu'ils travaillaient encore ensemble au PPTH et qu'il se plaisait à le répéter -, mais préparait de délicieux repas. Ses gâteaux étaient une vraie petite merveille, surtout son fameux tiramisu. Depuis son retour et la première fois qu'il y avait goûté, il ne cessait de la targuer de le refaire, encore et encore.L'adolescente offrit un clin d'oeil à son paternelle, et lui indiqua d'un signe de tête d'abandonner son instrument et de se lever en direction de sa mère. Il finit par s'exécuter, reposant sa guitare tandis que la jeune femme lui tendait les mains. Il s'en saisit et sourit largement en la voyant s'agiter devant lui, l'entraînant lui aussi à se bouger sur la musique. A demeurer si près de lui, elle se risquait à plus qu'une simple danse, tous deux le savaient. Tout d'abord car, à cause de sa jambe, il ne pouvait pas s'activer comme il le souhaiterait et elle serait donc tenue de bouger davantage, mais aussi parce qu'à trop se frotter l'un à l'autre, cela ferait des étincelles. Pas dans le sens explosif du terme non, dans le sens sentimentale plutôt. Et il ne fallait pas oublier que leur fille se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'eux...**« I don't know why I love you,  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you.  
Oh wait !  
It's cause you make me smile. »**Cette fois-ci, il entonna le refrain en la fixant droit dans les yeux, pus sincère que jamais. Il n'était pas le genre d'hommes à déballer ses sentiments comme on ouvrirait un paquet de biscuits, et les occasions où il s'ouvrait à quelqu'un étaient rares. Mais Cuddy elle, en avait toujours valu la peine. Et même si, avant sa disparition ou après son retour, il ne disait que très peu les trois mots magiques -** « _Je t'aime._ »** -, au fond, quand bien même il avait disparu, elle n'avait jamais douté de ses sentiments à son égard. Dans un sens, elle avait toujours su qu'où il soit, il pensait à Lily et à elle. Elle le faisait sourire, le rendait heureux, et elle méritait de le savoir. Surtout à présent qu'il avait retrouvé une certaine joie de vie en s'habituant à nouveau à les avoir toutes les deux toujours présentes à ses côtés._  
__  
**« I don't know why I love you,  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you.  
Oh wait !  
It's cause you make me smile,  
You always make me smile.  
You always make me smile.»**_

Leurs corps étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, qu'ils ne prêtaient plus même attention à la musique. Il referma ses bras autour de Lisa, et elle vint s'y nicher, continuant toutefois à bouger. Il dissimula sa tête dans sa chevelure brune, se délectant chaque seconde un peu plus du parfum qu'elle dégageait. Quelques instants plus tard, et les lèvres se cherchaient déjà. Leurs bouches se scellèrent, leurs langues se caressèrent. Il reposa ses mains dans le creux des reins de sa Belle, elle attacha les siennes autour de son cou. C'était comme, en un instant, ils désiraient se montrer toutes les années d'amour qu'ils avaient manqué. Ce baiser était tout simplement le plus beau, le plus passionné, le plus amoureux qu'ils aient jamais partagé...

_**« I don't know why I love you,  
I just know I can't stop thinking of you.  
Oh wait !  
It's cause you make me smile,  
You always make me smile.  
You always make me smile ! »** _

Lily prit soin d'achever son interprétation de son morceau, et reposa l'instrument sur son socle, avant de se diriger vers le couloir. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de ses parents, elle afficha un large sourire sur ses lèvres, et tapota l'épaule de son père d'un air malicieux.

**- Je sais que vous avez dix ans à rattraper**, nota-t-elle. **Mais s'il-vous-plaît, pas de ça ici. Vous avez une chambre merde !**

Sur ce, elle leur adressa un clin d'oeil et s'éloigna en ricanant. House et Cuddy demeurèrent quelques secondes à se regarder dans les yeux, avant de finalement partir dans un même éclat de rire. Décidément, c'était bien leur fille, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet ! Front contre front, ils s'admiraient, sans prononcer un seul mot. Puis Lisa noua ses doigts aux siens et l'entraîna à sa suite en direction de la chambre. Boitant sans sa canne, il la suivit docilement, un large rictus fixé sur son visage.

**- Lily a raison, on a dix ans à rattraper**, répéta-t-elle. **Alors commençons tout de suite par la chambre à coucher...  
- Excellente idée**, approuva-t-il. **D'autant plus que depuis nos retrouvailles, je rêve de t'arracher tes vêtements.  
- Vas-y doucement alors, je ne voudrai pas que notre fille soit forcée de cogner à la porte pour nous rappeler de baisser le volume sonore...**

Oh oui, elle le faisait toujours sourire, en toutes circonstances. Et ça, ça ne changerait jamais. D'autant plus qu'à présent qu'il avait retrouvé sa famille, il n'était pas prêt de les laisser s'échapper. Oh non, il rattraperait le temps perdu avec elles. Et il créerait de nouveaux souvenirs, de nouveaux clichés à placer dans leurs albums photo. Mais, bien plus important encore, il ne les quitterait jamais plus, qu'importe la situation.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il les aimait si fort. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas cesser de penser à elles. Au fond, la seule raison qu'il connaissait pour ce si fort sentiment vis-à-vis d'elle, c'était qu'elles seules savaient le faire sourire, ne serait-ce que par un simple petit geste, un simple petit mot. Elles le faisaient _TOUJOURS_ sourire. Alors au fond, c'était peut-être ça qui renforçait son amour pour elles : les sourires qu'elles savaient faire naître sur ses lèvres...

_The End._

* * *

_Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous souhaitez une possible suite ? Ou bien que l'histoire s'arrête ici ? Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions !_


End file.
